The present invention relates to a wearing article suitable for a disposable diaper, pants for an incontinent patient, sanitary shorts or the like.
The disposable diaper provided in its crotch region with a depression adapted to receive feces is well known. For example, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2523711B (DOCUMENT 1) discloses the disposable diaper formed around the feces receiving depression with a flexible protrusion.
Japanese Publication of Translated version No. 1997-504194A (DOCUMENT 2) discloses the sanitary pants provided with elastic means (elastic member) extending over its crotch region further to respective edges of the front and rear waist regions in the longitudinal direction of the sanitary pants so that the absorbent core may be tightly placed against the wearer's body as the elastic means contract.
However, the disposable diaper provided with the protrusion disclosed by above-cited DOCUMENT 1 has the problem left behind how this protrusion can be placed in tight contact with the wearer's body. The sanitary pants disclosed by above-cited DOCUMENT 2 is accompanied with the inconvenience that the contractile force of the elastic means certainly functions to place the absorbent core closely against the wearer's body but simultaneously functions to pull the waist surrounding end portion of the pants downward.